Ben Tennyson VS Slender Man
by beefiedog2
Summary: OOO, Ben Tennyson enters the scary forest of Slender Man and tries to prove that Slender Man is not real. Was Ben right? Will he die? Or were those boys from school right? Read to find out.


**Ben Tennyson V.S. Slender Man**

**By: Beefiedog2**

**Hey guys! I know, some of my stories suck crap, this one might suck too. But anyway! I was thinking one time about this totally frickin awesome game I was recently playing "Slender". So then I thought about "Ben 10" and… OK just read.**

Chapter 1: "Slender Man Makes Me Cry!"

Ben holds up a flashlight and looks around. The voices were still in his head. "Tennyson, you're a wimp! We hid some pages in that forest this morning! Bet you couldn't find them! And so that you can prove it, we'll give you this camera to record it all. Just letting you know, Slender Man IS real, and he's not afraid to murder you."

Ben shivered. The camera was recording it ALL they said. What if he ran off like a baby, leaving the camera behind? What if he didn't get caught? It doesn't matter. Ben was "dead meat".

**Ben's POV:**

I turned on the flashlight. "This is stupid," I said. If the camera's recording everything, I might as well talk.

I kept turning my flashlight on and off, just for the heck of it. I looked to the left and saw a truck. I walked over to it. "Ooh, page," I said. I read it. "Always watches, no eyes. What the hell does THAT mean?" I said. I stuffed the paper in my pocket and turned around.

As I turned around, I heard these drums. They were beating slowly and dramatically. "I'm gonna die," I said.

I turned my flashlight to the left. My camera got all fuzzy and started making a whirring noise. I saw a man in the distance. He was really pale, and he had a grey suit on. "Who is that…," I asked myself. I zoomed in on the camera and saw this guy had no face. NO FACE. "NO WAY," I said. I turned and ran.

"Slender Man is real," I said.

I saw this building. "Wow, what a stupid looking building," I said, then I walked in. It had tiles on the wall. I walked into this room with JUST A CHAIR IN IT. Seriously? How are you gonna make a room… and just put a chair in there?

I turned and slowly peeked out of the corner of the wall. "Please don't be around the corner," I sang quietly. I saw his arm and a slit of his face. I went back into the room and cowered in the corner. "I don't think he can walk, but he caught up to me pretty quickly," I whispered.

After a few minutes, I got up and peeked again. "Oh, good he's gone," I said. I walked out of the building.

After a while, I looked up at the sky. "Wow. This is really pretty," I said. I looked down and saw Slender Man AGAIN. He was pointing at me. "What the fuck is he doing there?! How'd he get there?!" I yelled. I ran back into the bathroom/safe-house. I saw another dead end room and saw a page hanging on the wall. I read it, "Leave me alone!" I took it and shoved it in my pockets. "Oh my god. I'm gonna be here forever with this asshole watching me," I said. I left the building.

I soon saw this tree with all these branches on top. "Haha, ugly tree," I said. I laughed because I was scared. I walked around it. I saw a page. I read it, "FOLLOWS. Well, duh?" I said. I took it off and put it in my pocket. I turned around VERY slowly and saw Slender Man right there IN FRONT OF ME. "I hate you SO MUCH!" I yelled.

My camera got really fuzzy and it whirred like CRAZY. Then all I saw was his faceless face… THAT'S IT.

Chapter 2: "What Happened To Tennyson?"

The large group of boys and Gwen piled into the forest. "I told you he wouldn't come back. What did I say?" Marcus said. "Will you shut up?! If my cousin died, I swear I will…," Zeke cut Gwen off when he saw the camera on the floor next to the Rock On Tree. "Look!" he said. All of the boys and Gwen ran to the tree. "Oh my god. Ben is DEAD," Gwen said.

Slender Man was prowling and hiding behind trees. He jumped out from behind the Rock On Tree and killed all of them.

**(A/N: BOOOOOO! Boo? Well if that scared you, guess what'll scare you even MORE?! This wasn't a romance story! My first NOT romance story! Even scarier!)**


End file.
